kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Ulios
Situated in the north west of the continent, Ulios is the second most influential kingdom on the continent. Culture and Population Compared to the rest of Kosovia, Ulios is considered a conservative country. Boasting a population of 83% humans, the country has a patriarchal society and strict gender rules. Although it has been open to other races in recent years, racism and sexism are still societal norms. Education is only for nobility or wealthy artisans, leaving a majority of the population uneducated and illiterate. Children are often put to work on farms or in the family business, and if female, married off as soon as they are able to fall pregnant. Slavery is a old custom for Uliosons, and most families will have at least one slave in their possession. Slaves are often of other, less human races, and it is rare to see a human enslaved. Centaurs and shapeshifters are the most commonly enslaved of the races, often used as intelligent beasts of burden. It is rumoured the King has a dragon slave, whom he keeps as a pet. Magic is illegal in Ulios and is considered heresy. Anyone found to possess magical abilities, or magical items are often tried and burnt at the stake. Government Currently, Ulios is ruled over by the Volkov family, headed by High King Grigori III. The Volkovs have many offshoot families, most of which have a family member seated on the King's Council, the advisory body to his Highness. Below the King and his Council are the Dukes. Each sphere of influence in the kingdom has their own rules. For example, one Duchy may make it illegal to smoke during the midday meal, while it is perfectly legal in another. So long as those laws do not interfere with the King's, land owners may rule their land as they see fit. This filters right down to the Barons and Mayors, who rule over their perspective towns. Geography The farther north you go, the colder Ulios gets until you eventually find yourself in a frozen wasteland of sorts. The people of Ulios have adapted to such life, but outsiders may have trouble without help. Most of the landscape is covered in soft hills and forests, with the south growing warmer towards Ayor and Chadrica. The four playable cities are: Borisov The oldest of the cities, the capital of Borisov is a landscape of dark spires and shadows. It is located in the North West Ulios. The largest settlement in the country, Ulios is home to roughly 65,000 people. Slaves make up a majority of the population. It is the second most fortified city, outdone only by Innokentiev. Crime is common, especially in poorer areas, and is mostly theft and mugging related. The city is organized into six districts: the Slum District, the Lower District, the Market District/Marketplace, the Noble District and the Official District. Innokentiev Situated on a headland in the North East of Ulios, Innokentiev is a fort. Relatively small in size, Innokentiev has a population of 3,000 people. It covers a landmass of 1.24 sq km and serves as a sentinel against naval invasion from the East. Most of the inhabitants are soldiers, or have occupations related to warfare, including smiths, armourers, cooks, so on. Very few people choose to have and raise children there, if given the choice. Crime in Innokentiev is low, and often met with swift, harsh punishments. Tamakhin Not far from Lake Spear in the West, Tamakhin is a small, quiet farming village. Home to roughly 700 people, the buildings of Tamakhin are spread out in small clusters throughout foothills, separated by farmland. It covers close to 5 sq km, and produces mutton, rye, wheat, cabbages, carrots and potatoes. Crime is rare in Tamakhin and is often petty crimes such as drunken behaviour, or the odd brawl. Lagoshin Located along the Ulios-Chadrica border, Lagoshin is the largest trading city in the south. It is a little more progressive than the rest of the country. Home to 17,000 people, it covers an area of 4.4 sq km, which is mostly taken up by holding yards. It produces cattle, goats, horses and makes the most slave-related trades of all the cities in Ulios. Crime is moderate in Lagoshin, from theft, to brawls, to murder, to slave escape. The poor are left to fend for themselves and only those who can afford to pay off the city guard can walk the streets safely. Other Notable Locations Borisov Castle Borisov Castle is home to Ulios' royal family. It is located just outside Borisov, a mountain path separating it from the city with a one-hour walk. Other Cities The four listed above are the cities that can be roleplayed in specifically. There are other cities in the country, however. Your character can visit them in roleplay through the elsewhere board. Economy and Trade Western Ulios is the biggest producer of food crops and livestock on the continent. Covered in farmland that stretches for miles, the area mainly produces barley, wheat, oats, rye, apples, potatoes, sugar beet, beans and turnips. Many noble families have at least one farm on their lands to provide income, and to provide food for their holdings. In the South East of Ulios, livestock reign. Mostly home to beef cattle and goats, there are a few notable stud farms that produce the country's finer horses. Some of the wealthier farmers may also have dairy cattle and sheep. Slavery makes up a large portion of imports in Ulios, and it acts as a slave trade route between Ayor and Chadrica. Foreign Affairs Having a history of being a warmongering nation, Ulios currently is at peace with its neighbors, Ayor and Chadrica. Chadrica is Ulios' largest trading partner, and the two have a long, friendly relationship. It is rumoured that the King has promised his first daughter to one of the City-States Dukes. Ayor and Ulios have had a rocky past with each other, with Ulios attempting to land grab from Ayor during the previous king's reign. There is an unsteady peace currently in place. History Ulios has a long, bloody history of war and conflict. It was united under High King Chernyai I after a bloody campaign to unite the warring tribes who had inhabited the landscape. Any who resisted were slaughtered or driven south towards what is now Chadrica. Under Chernyai's rule, Ulios grew to be a powerhouse of a nation, with mandatory military training for all boys twelve and older. Within a decade of him taking power, he had taken provinces from Ayor, bullying back the neighbors to extend his kingdom. The descendants of Chernyai held power for another 239 years before it was overthrown by a peasant turned assassin. Desyatko Volkov, a vassal of House Bogomolov, had been hired to slay Queen Alla. Instead, he turned on his lord, turning over evidence to the queen. As the queen began to move against Bogomolov, Desyatko made his own plans, and sought to make himself useful. It took 13 years before Desyatko was ready to make his move. When House Bogomolov was no more, Desyatko fulfilled his contract and assassinated the queen even as spies he had planted throughout the years assassinated or kidnapped the heads of the high nobility. As chaos descended on Ulios, he stole away with the crown princess and Alla's only child, forcing the young woman into marriage to secure his claim to the throne. Although it was not without protest, Desyatko paved the way for the Volkov name. Category:Countries